The Boys' Next Floor
by ScarletKnives
Summary: This is what happens when Dash and Kwan get stuck in a situation they really don't like, When Danny shows them whos boss, midly bad singing, of terrible songs, ONE-SHOT, that creates music career, R


**The Boys' Next Floor**

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

One Shot

Dash and Kwan laughed as they kicked three lockers shut that were near the ground.

"Dash scores again!" he said triumphantly as he dusted his hands.

"Really?" Danny ask as Dash ran into him.

"Do you see those three locker down there Fen-turd, well they have Mikey, Lester, and Braden, and now you." He threatened as Dash and Kwan lunged for him. Though Danny knew he was stronger then them he was far shorter. It was to his advantage though, as he ducted and both Kwan and Dash fell against the lockers.

"Hey this really hurts when you do that." Mikey screamed for the lower level lockers. Danny ran after he heard Dash scream. Danny flew around a corner and turned into Phantom. When he turned into Phantom he made two copies of himself. Then he turned back into Fenton.

"Fenton your dead." Dash screamed. Just then the two Phantoms overshadowed Dash and Kwan.

"Mikey, Lester, Braden, I'm going to get you out of there, okay." Danny said as if he was talking to little kids.

"Any day now, Fenton, Any day now." Lester said said as he tapped on the locker door.

"I'm doing my best." Danny said as he freed Mikey. Then Lester. Then finally Braden. "Now Dash why don't you go and check out the dementions of those lockers, Kwan why don't you help him." Danny said as they crawled into the lockers. Then Danny kicked them shut the three lockers.

"How did you do that." The three common geeks asked in astonishment. As the two Dannys went back to the original.

"Well I know a guy." He said as the for guys walked off down the hallway.

Meanwhile in the floor lockers...

"Well this sucks." Dash said as he fidgeted in the lower level lockers.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Kwan said as he leaned his head against the side of the locker. "Lean on me, when you need something strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." Kwan sang.

"Do you listen to any good music, listen here." Dash asked. "I wanna roll with them a heart that we will be, hold 'em let em' hit me baby stay with me." Dash sang the Lady Gaga song.

"We have to comparmize or this will never work." Kwan said.

"Fine." Dash spewed.

"How about something by Brittany Spears?" Kwan asked.

"Of course now you have a sense of music." Dash screamed.

"Oh baby baby,

Oh baby baby,

Oh baby baby,

Oh baby,

how was I supposed to know,

that somethin' wasn't right here

Oh baby baby,

I shouldn't have let you go,

And now you're right out of site, yeah

Show me,

How you want it to be,

Tell me baby,

'Cause I need to know now,

Oh because,

My loneliness,

Is killing me (and I),

I must confess,

I still believe (still believe),

When I'm not with you I lose my mind,

Give me a sign,

Hit me baby one more time.

Oh baby baby,

A reason I breathe is you,

Boy you've got me blinded,

Oh baby baby,

there's nothin' that I wouldn't do,

That's not the way I planned it,

Show me,

How you want it to be,

Tell me baby,

'Cause I need to know now,

Oh because,

My loneliness,

Is killing me (and I),

I must confess,

I still believe (still believe),

When I'm not with you I lose my mind,

Give me a sign,

Hit me baby one more time.

Oh baby baby,

(A ooooooooooooo)

Oh baby baby,

(A ooooooooooooo)

Oh baby baby,

How was I supposed to know,

Oh baby baby,

I shouldn't have let you go,

I must confess,

That my loneliness,

Is killing me now-

Don't you know I still believe,

That you will be here,

And give me a sign,

Hit me baby one more time."

Dash and Kwan sang in the lockers, little did they know that there whole class was out side of the locker. The two sports stars where being recorded the hole time. Until Paulina and Star finally couldn't take it and the whole class started to laugh.

"And that is how you do it" Danny said as he unlocked the lockers and his, Sam, and Tucker.

"Your going to pay for this Fenton." Dash screamed.

12 years later...

Dash and Kwan became the famous band, "The Boys Next Floor", that had an amazing audience of 4 people, Kwan then decided to work at the Axium Lab, while Dash became a gym teacher...

The End


End file.
